Someone like you
by CarrieAn
Summary: Something is up with Jayne and Chris is about find out what it is...
1. Chapter 1

7 October 2011

"Happy Birthday Jayne!"

She smiles as she answers the phone call from a sleepy Chris.

"So, did you get spoiled, did you get anything special?" Chris asks

"Well, the kids gave me some cute gifts and Phil has given me a special treat that I thought long and hard about."

"So, tell me," he says, intrigued.

"You'll see when you get here – now go back to sleep, you didn't have to wake up so early just to call me!"

"But you are worth it; talk to you soon, can't wait to see you"

Jayne was curled up on her favourite chair, sipping tea, both hands clasped around the steaming mug.

She was staring into space, mind wandering when her phone buzzed breaking into her thoughts. Picking up the phone she smiled, "Right on time, as usual," she answered.

"I just got off the plane!" replied Chris, "I'll connect with you as soon as I have settled in"

Jayne exhaled slowly, now that Chris was back, the Dancing on Ice madness started again but somehow, she felt that she was more complete when he was around.

Suddenly her heart fluttered with excitement at seeing him – he didn't know her secret yet!

Jayne took a deep breath and knocked on the door, heart pounding. The door flew open and there he was, arms open with a grin on his face.

She practically flew into his arms as he enveloped her with a hug. "God, I've missed you" he murmured into her hair. Kissing the top of her head softly, inhaling her scent, he sighed. She clung onto him, "I've missed you too, lots"

They held onto each other tightly.

Stepping out of their embrace, Chris clasped her hands and looked at her. She was blushing and lowered her eyes.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing!"

"No, there is something," he said, looking at her quizzically

Suddenly his eyes widen, "Oh my God!" he gasps, "you have breasts!"

"Thank you very much Chris, I always had breasts in case you never noticed before"

"Not those ones!"

Jayne looked down, a little shyly, "Well, Karen convinced me after she had her's done, she was so happy with them that I took the step too"

Looking up, raising one eyebrow she asked, "So…. Do you like them?"

"O… M…. G," replied Chris

"I'll take that as a yes, then" she grinned.

A few days later, training started in earnest.

Working on a new lift, Chris stretched his hand across Jayne's torso to rotate her.

"Lean into me, yes like that, then rotate"

"Like this?" she asked, perfecting the move

"Ummm, that needs to change"

"Well, I thought it worked, what was wrong?"

"When you turn to face me, I grabbed your breast," replied Chris, "we are going to have to change it"

"Oh, please," says Jayne "it worked, and since when do you have a problem touching my breasts? How often do you have to touch them when we do a lift? Everyone knows that… didn't you even say on Alan Carr that skating is intimate? And remember the Oscar tango where the only way we could do that one move was for you to place your hand directly over my breast?"

"Jeez you talk a lot," smiles Chris, "anyway, it is not the same anymore. Before, it was just you…"

"Thanks a lot once more…."

"Don't interrupt, it just feels different, wrong somehow for me to be touching you there…. Not that I don't like it," he twinkles with a grin

Jayne's cheeks glow as she looks away for a second, "Come on you old softy, back to work" as she grabs his hand

I can think of something else soft, sighs Chris to himself.

"Why don't you and Karen come over for dinner with me and Phil tonight? I'll cook" asks Jayne.

"We'd love to come, though, not sure if you are cooking!"

"Don't be so rude Chris, just because you beat me in Ready, Steady, Cook (with help I may add) doesn't mean that I can't cook. I'll make that chicken that you love and then you can't refuse!"

"Oh, for the chicken, I'll be there," he winks

Jayne punches him in arm and grins back at him.

Later that night, the two couples sit happily ensconced in front of the fire, wine glasses in hand. Conversation seems to be strained with long periods of silences and much frowning on Phil's part.

Eventually Jayne gets up to serve dinner.

"Can I help you?" asks Karen

"No, you relax," answers Jayne "you sit there with Chris, Phil pour some more wine and I'll get the food"

She enters the dining room looking like a picture of domesticity – cute apron tied around her neck and a steaming pot of chicken in her hands.

Now that is a woman, thinks Chris to himself looking sideways at Karen sitting next to him.

"What wine do you want with your dinner?" asks Phil, "I have a brilliant South African Merlot 2006, or do you prefer a Chardonnay which may go better with the chicken"

"Oh, Phil, just pour the wine," laughs Jayne, "he fancies himself as a wine connoisseur whereas I am just a wine consumer!"

"To us" Karen proposes a toast "for a great season" as Jayne begins slicing the chicken to serve.

"What part of the chicken do you prefer Chris?" she asks

"Umm… the breast!" he replies with a cheeky grin

Jayne's eyes widen as she busies herself with the food trying not to notice the blush creeping up into her cheeks.

As they sit down to dinner, Chris can't help himself sneaking glances across the table at Jayne's low cut top with her new cleavage revealing itself. Since when did she wear clothes like that anyway?

He thinks he always knew that she was pretty, always saw her as a best friend but looking at her now, thoughts that he has tried so hard to repress over the years, seem to be bubbling up to the surface again.

He swallows hard.

Focus Dean he tells himself, she is a married woman and Karen is sitting right next to me.

"That was great, Jayne, perfect in fact" says Chris, "let me help you clear up"

Karen moves to help too. "Relax Karen", he says, "you go sit by the fire and I'll bring you some coffee"

"Well you won't hear me arguing with that"

"Excuse me," says Phil "as cosy as this is, I actually have work that I need to do – and that will give you 3 some time to talk skating"

Chris walked into the kitchen to find Jayne washing dishes, back turned towards him, arms covered in soap suds. She was singing to herself, totally off key which made him smile.

He quietly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

She screeched in surprise. "Shhh" he whispered

"Thanks for dinner Jayne" he said pulling her closer to him. He was very aware of her breasts under his arms.

"Chris," she breathed, "please don't."

"Don't what? I am just holding you"

"You don't understand Chris," she said.

"I do, I love you Jayne, you know that…."

She interrupted him, turning around to face him "I know you love me Chris…."

"But Jayne I do love you and the more I am with you, the more I realize that it is not just best friend kind of love – you are beautiful and you are sexy and your new confidence just amazes me"

Jayne took a breath, eyes wandering, not sure what to say or how to respond.

"Chris…" and before she could continue, he bent down a silenced her with a gentle kiss. That kiss could have been an innocent act but something had shifted and it meant a lot.

Jayne pulled away, shaking slightly. This was Chris, her best friend, her skating partner but somehow a boundary had just been crossed – one that they promised they would never entertain.

"Karen is going to wonder where we are" she whispered and started walking towards the lounge. Chris trailed behind staring at her beautiful behind.

Karen looked up as they entered "and where is the coffee?" she asked looking up at both of them. Something was up, Jayne and Chris weren't looking at each other and they were very quiet.

"I decided that I want to have an early night and besides, we have a long day tomorrow"

The next day was going to be a long one.

They had a lot of choreography and polishing up of routines to do and Jayne and Chris got on with their work as always. But their eyes kept on seeking each other, questioning what had happened last night.

Jayne was feeling distracted – there was nothing wrong with her marriage, but it wasn't wonderful either. If it was, would she get so excited at the sight of Sebastien's muscles, would she find Chico sexy and above all, could she consider one of her deepest, darkest desires? To take her relationship with Chris to a level that they had avoided since the beginning of their partnership.

She tried to distract herself by watching Sebastien. Oh, he was beautiful, and French. She shook her head and laughed to herself.

"OK, time for a lunch break," shouts Chris

"I'm taking mine in my dressing room, I need some space and some quiet," said Jayne.

Chris looked longingly at her but let her go – respecting her need for space.

But during lunch, he could not relax – pacing up and down like a caged tiger.

"What is wrong Chris," asks Karen, "why can't you sit still?"

"I just have a lot on my mind, I think I will take a walk before we go into our afternoon training session"

"That," responds Karen, "is probably a good idea. I will see you later."

Chris starts walking down the passage, fully intending going outside for a walk in the crisp, fresh air to clear his mind. But somehow he finds himself slowing down and pausing outside Jayne's room.

He stands there for what seems like ages, thinking should I, shouldn't I?

Eventually he gently knocks on the door straining to hear any sounds coming from inside. There is no response but he hears music playing. Should he walk away? He can't, he feels a strong need to see her, to be with her and slowly opens the door peeking inside.

Jayne is lying on the couch, eyes closed, in her gown.

Adele is playing in the background …

Chris stands there quietly, watching Jayne and listening to the lyrics:

_I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<br>Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<br>I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<br>Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "<br>_

As he turns to Jayne he sees tears streaming down her face and realises that those words are meant for him. His heart swells as he walks towards her.

His instinct to protect her is so strong that it drives him across the room.

"Oh, Jayne"

She looks up at him, eyes searching, tears flowing as he embraces her tightly.

She sighs a sigh that says so much.

He kisses her gently on the lips, wiping her tears away.

"I love you Chris and I don't know what to do about it"

"Don't think about it now, just stay here with me in my arms"


	2. Chapter 2

They stayed there together in silence, Jayne curled up in Chris's arms, listening to each other's breathing.

Jayne rested her head on his chest and could feel his heart beating fast but he gave nothing away.

She had obviously put her music player on repeat because he realised that he was listening to the same song for the third time now. As the beginning of Someone like You started again with its beautiful piano melody, Chris pulled Jayne up and slowly started to dance with her. Not dancing as they could do, no rhythm, no fancy steps, just slowly circling each other staring into each other's eyes.

"_we were born and raised in a summer haze…"_

Jayne whispered "Someone like you" to Chris, her voice croaky.

He pulled her closer and brushed his lips across hers, heart pounding and unsure what to do or how she would respond. His question was answered by Jayne responding to his kiss.

Her lips slowly caressing his, he stroked his cheek.

"Beautiful, beautiful Jayne," he said pulling away from her slightly so that he could look at her. His fingers gently tracing downwards from her face and down her neck making her shiver. He slowly parted the opening of her gown, stroking the back of his hands over her voluptuous breasts and kissing small butterfly kisses over her chest. He heard her sharp intake of breath and looked up.

"Jayne," he whispered, "Jayne we have followed our heads for so long, I want to follow my heart now. I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, "and I want you so badly that it hurts but not here, not now"

He looked back up at her and grabbed her head to his chest, stroking her hair their breathing both ragged.

Suddenly they both jumped apart with the sound of the door opening and both turned to see Karen standing in the doorway.

"Chris, I thought that you were going for a walk!"

"I was, I did," he stammered "but I wanted to check on Jayne" – he glanced at her sideways and she dropped her eyes quickly.

"Jayne, are you OK?" asked Karen, her heart breaking for her friend who was clearly upset. But then she noticed that Jayne seemed to be in a bit of a disheveled state. If she didn't know better, she would have thought that she had interrupted something when she barged in.

"We better get back to training!" Karen suggested.

Chris sheepishly followed her out of the room glancing back at Jayne. He paused at the door and turned back.

"Jayne, we'll talk later," he said running his hand softly down her cheek.

She looked up at him, eyes glowing and he couldn't help but stealing a gentle kiss. He walked out of her room, turned back to look at her with a cheeky grin and did a little hop, heels clicking in the air.

She burst out laughing at his little act and felt herself relax for the first time in ages.

23 February 2012

The next morning was an early one, they were scheduled to be on This Morning and had to be at the studio early. Chris had offered to fetch Jayne on the way to make sure that she wasn't late.

Unbelievably, Jayne was not ready when he arrived at her hotel room.

"Good thing I came to fetch you," he said looking at her smiling – she was half dressed wearing a beautiful sleeveless black top with ruffles down the front, pyjama pants and her hair had not been brushed and was sticking out all over the place.

Even looking like that she was still gorgeous.

"Do you need me to dress you?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively reaching out to button her shirt properly for her.

"In your dreams Christopher Dean!" she shouted, grabbing her skirt and heading for the bathroom.

"If you don't hurry up, I am seriously going to come in there and get you," he called through the door, "and then you are going to be in a lot of trouble missy"

At that, she pulled the door open looking a picture of gorgeousness. "I'll brush my hair in the car and then the makeup artists can do something with this face"

"Jayne Torvill, you look stunning…"

"But?" she asked.

"But that top is so low cut and that skirt is so short, you are going to distract me during the show" he grinned "I will just have to focus on Phillip Schofield rather than you!"

"Not that he is my type", he added cheekily.

A few hours later and they were on air discussing Dancing on Ice.

The cameras focused away from them for a while to screen highlights of Sam's routine.

Everyone in the studio is watching the screen, except Chris who is talking away describing the frog lift while watching Jayne's breasts. Her top button had come undone and he was trying very hard to sound professional while looking at the scene unfolding next to him. She caught him staring, eyes bulging and eyed him questioningly. She realised what had distracted him, looked down and blushed.

She quickly started to do up the button but unfortunately the camera panned back to focus on her – doing up her top, an embarrassed look on her face.

She quickly covered her chest with her right hand, Chris looking at her with a grin!

Jayne frowns back at Chris who is restless in his chair, crossing and uncrossing his legs, leaning back, then towards her, forward again.

Chris tries to lighten the mood during a conversation about Sebastien's sad departure by saying "Jayne's made me cry a few times" but they just ignore his statement and carry on with the interview.

"Well that went well I think" said Chris in the car on the way back to the rink.

"The camera loves you Jayne," he smirks eyeing her while trying to focus on the London traffic.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Jayne," Chris said as they took off their skates after training, "Why don't you come back to my place tonight?"

"For?" she asked, winking at him.

"So that we can have some time alone to talk and process things and other…. Stuff" he added with a grin.

"Christopher, I really don't think that is a good idea – first of all what about Karen? Second of all, I am feeling really nervous – if I know that you have "stuff" in that evil mind of yours, I'll feel stressed and won't be able to relax."

"I need spontaneity I think, sweep me off my feet kind of thing" she continued.

So he did, he whisked her into the air spinning her around laughing.

"OK – you swept me off my feet!" she smiled "but, I still worry."

"Alright, let me sort out the Karen thing and then we'll make a plan – no pressure!"

"So, she's a thing now is she?"

"Jayne…." he said frowning, "you know what I mean!"

"I will catch up with you in a few minutes"

"Actually when you said earlier that you were feeling stressed it made me think of one our fans, Andi – she's a stress management consultant, I wonder if she would move to London to assist us in helping the celebrities deal with their "crises". Not everyone is as strong as you are Jaynie".

Jayne just rolled her eyes at him – "see you in a minute; I'll be in my dressing room. I might even open a bottle of wine that my husband would find absolutely unacceptable."

"Karen, would it bother you terribly if I didn't see you tonight? Something has come up and I need to sort it out"

"Chris, I am not your keeper, you are a free man you know – do what you need to do and I will see you tomorrow" she sighed. Chris was acting really strangely and Jayne didn't seem to be focusing at all well today but there things to do with those two that was none of her business. No matter what, there things that were only about Chris and Jayne that nobody except them would understand. She wondered how his wives ever coped and marveled at how Phil seemed to manage with a constant third person in their marriage.

"Thanks Karen, you are an angel" said Chris hurrying down the corridor.

"Uh, Chris," shouted Karen "your dressing room is in the other direction!"

"So it is, silly me" said Chris quickly changing direction and running into his room.

He stood there in his room, ear to the door, waiting to hear Karen's footsteps disappear.

When he felt sure that she had gone, he slowly opened the door, looked left and then right before sprinting down the corridor to Jayne.

He knocked on her door and noticed that his hand was shaking slightly. What was going on with him? How could he feel nervous about seeing Jayne?"

She opened the door smiling at him.

"Jayne, what on earth are you wearing?" he asked stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. She was dressed in an oversized sweater – God knows where she got that from - and old stained leggings.

"I am comfortable," she protested, "and besides you said no pressure so I thought that I would help you out. If I don't look attractive, then we can focus on what we want need to talk about rather than you being distracted by my body" she did a little wiggle running her hands down her sides.

"Oh no, you don't" he said lunging forward and crushing her mouth with his.

Their passion made the kiss clumsy and uncoordinated, their teeth clashing against each others. No doubt about it, the electricity between them was making them wild.

They pulled apart, panting.

"Obviously that grand plan did not work very well for you did it now?"

Jayne just rolled her eyes at him and pushed him backward onto the couch, straddling his thighs as he sat down.

They stared at each other, both breathless.

"OK, let's talk" Chris said.

"Dream on. That is not going to happen" she said as she slowly leaned forward taking his face in her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As she leaned forward to kiss him, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh my God!" said Chris, "I actually can't believe this" and he ran and hid in Jayne's bathroom.

Jayne got up from the couch and went to open the door.

There stood Karen.

"Hi Jayne, have you seen Chris?" she said stepping into the room, seeming to sniff the air as she entered.

"No I haven't," said Jayne who couldn't believe that she had gotten to the point of lying so quickly. "I think he had some admin stuff to sort out before he left."

"What in… what are you wearing Jayne?"

"Just an old sweater that makes me feel comfortable!"

"I haven't seen you wearing something so baggy in a long time – are you sure you are feeling OK?"

Jayne could not understand why her choice of clothes would bother Karen.

"Yes, I am sure, in fact I am leaving now and I am going to have a nice hot bath and a relaxing evening at home. Thanks for your concern anyway."

"Whew that was close." said Chris as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"I can't believe that I am telling lies about us – it is like we are having an affair or something"

"I think that we are having an affair, Jayne but I like to think of it as an affaire" exclaimed Chris indicating the exclamations with his fingers in the air. "So where were we?" he says as he steps forward back towards her.

"Stop Chris!" she puts her hand out against his chest.

"I cannot do this, I feel like we are sneaking around like naughty kids and this is the second time that we have almost been caught - if you want Karen to find out this way then you can forget about it!"

"OK, OK, you don't have to get so tense, just relax…"

"Do NOT tell me to relax, I…."

Her voice was drowned out as he pulled her into a tight hug, pressing her head against his chest.

"Sshhh Jayne," he says as he strokes her hair.

Jayne took a deep breath, "Here's the deal Chris, I am going home now – I am going to have a nice long, hot bath and an early night."

"Can I come watch?" he asks cheekily

"Alone – Christopher! You go and find Karen, see what she wants and I will talk to you tomorrow – and don't give me that little boy lost face, it doesn't work for me"

"Goodnight Chris" she softly kisses his cheek and opens the door for him.

Jayne got back to the hotel and made a cup of tea and took it to the bathroom.

She lay back in the steaming bath, her whole body covered in bubbles.

She hoped that the hot water would help to ease some of the tense knots in her shoulders. Sighing, she let her mind wander over the events of the past few days. Part of her felt like an excited kid – this thing with Chris just felt so right but the other part of her felt so guilty. Here she was lying in the bath in a hotel room while her husband was at home taking care of her kids, and she was fantasizing about things that she hadn't even thought about for ages.

The passion in her marriage had long gone. It was more like a business relationship and often when she returned home, instead of a welcome home kiss or hug from Phil, she got a nod and some finance related questions.

She allowed her self to relax and drifted off into a peaceful doze.

Suddenly, she jumped up. She had fallen fast asleep and the water was luke warm at best. Climbing out the bath, she wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and headed to the bedroom to change into her pyjamas.

She smoothed cream all over her body and inhaled the wild fig and cassis scent that she loved so much.

Leaning over the bed she reached over for her cosy pyjamas and then a thought came into her head.

What was the likelihood of Chris still trying his luck and pitching up here today, she wondered. Very high, she smiled – they knew each other so well, she could place a bet that he was driving here right now.

She jumped up to get dressed and then remembered what was at the back of her drawer.

Last week when the fan mail was delivered, she had received some lacy black underwear from a crazed fan. Everyone had a good laugh about it with Dan parading around the room with the bra on his head. It was casually thrown aside when the fun was over but Jayne quietly slipped it into her handbag when everyone was gone.

She wondered what they would look like on but had thrown them into the drawer and forgotten about them.

No time like the present she thought – if Chris arrives, he is in for a surprise!

Taking a deep breath she took the garments out and fingered the soft lace for a while before trying them on. She admired herself in the mirror – she loved how she looked. She had never been so toned in her life and her breasts were perfect. She always had an issue with their size and now they were just right.

The person who sent the underwear obviously had a wild guess as to what her size was – the panties were perfect but the cup size of the bra was on the small side and her breasts were spilling over the top. She couldn't believe that she could look that sexy!

_Knock knock knock_

Surprise, surprise she thought as she looked through the peep hole and saw Chris sheepishly standing on the other side of the door.

She paused for a moment, feeling a little nervous, unsure whether she should quickly cover up or give Chris the surprise of his life.

Well, she thought – you only live once and opened the door.

"Hello Chris!"

Chris's eyes literally bulged out at the sight of her, making Jayne laugh.

"Jayne, what on earth are you wearing?' he asked admiring the view of her round bum as she closed the door.

That just made her laugh even more.

"Come here you sexy woman" he growled, mesmerized by the transformation in his best friend.

He pressed himself against her as he pushed her back towards the bed, pulling off his top before he jumped on top of her smothering her his kiss. Astounded at the feel of his skin against hers.

"Let's get under the duvet Chris" whispered Jayne

"Why? I want to be able to see you."

"I feel cold"

"OK, come here" he pulled the duvet back and picked her up and gently placed her in the middle of the bed. She squirmed under his gaze and watched as he slowly pulled down his jeans and stepped out of them and onto the bed.

Bending over her, he fanned her gorgeous blonde curls across her pillow, fingers running through her hair. He started kissing her forehead and moving down to the tip of her nose before touching her lips sensuously again.

He climbed into the bed to join her, pulling her body to spoon against her – her back against his chest.

They lay there together for ages, just stroking each others arms, listening to each others breathing.

Slowly he covered her breasts with his hands and began gently kneading them – he couldn't believe it! Kissing her neck he whispered to her, "Jayne, I love you – turn around"

She stayed where she was.

"Jayne?"

"Oh no, you don't fall asleep on me!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jayne rolled over sleepily feeling Phil's arm across her body. Her mind was battling to comprehend why Phil was sleeping so close to her. He was always on the opposite side of the bed as far away from her as possible and they always slept backs towards each other.

In her confused state she wrenched his arm away from her and heard an unhappy groan sounding distinctly unlike Phil coming from his mouth.

She slowly opened her eyes and realised that she was not at home but in her hotel room. Feeling like she was moving in slow motion, she turned around to see Chris lying sprawled across the bed, naked. He was smiling in his sleep.

"Oh my God," she squeaked as she came to the realization about what did, or didn't happen last night.

She looked down and recognized what she was wearing, "Oh my God" she said a little quieter than the previous time but it was too late.

A crumpled looking Chris was looking up at her with a lazy smile.

"Good morning to you too, my princess" he said reaching out to touch her

She jumped backwards.

"Last night should not have happened; I don't know what got into me. Erase it from your memory now!" she stuttered

"As if I could – waking up next to a sexy, beautiful woman" he said "who is wearing something like that". He waved his arms up and down in the direction of her body appreciatively and stopped midair, hands in line with her breasts.

"Chris, I am serious – this" she waved her hands back at him pausing as she pointed in the direction of his groin making him smile a crooked smile at her "is not a good idea!"

"OK then give me one good reason why it is not a good idea then"

"Number one," she started "I am married, you are in a relationship"

He nodded. "Number two – you're my best friend, not my bed friend"

"Haha very funny – weak but funny" he said "and?"

"Number three – it feels weird, number four…."

"Oh, just shut up and come here" he said looking at her with an expression that said enough to make her move hesitantly across the bed.

Reaching out to her he pulled her the rest of the way towards him.

"Ow! What was that for?" she asked

"For this" he said as he crushed her body towards his, pressing his lips against hers.

She kept her lips closed but her resistance was crumbling. As she started parting her lips she heard a groan come from Chris as his tongue searched hers.

He rolled her onto her back and lifted his head, supporting his weight on his elbows.

Searching deeply into her eyes he looked for the answer.

Nothing had to be said, she smiled back at him and his heart swelled.

After all these years, Jayne was his.

He pulled her up into sitting, wrapping his arms around her and deftly unhooked her bra letting it slip downwards. He stared at her breasts appreciatively.

"Wow Jayne" he breathed "those are the most beautiful things that I have ever set eyes on" as he reached forward to cup them. Pushing her breasts together he fingered her nipples until she moaned "Chris…"

"Shh, don't say anything just kiss me"

She leaned forwards and their lips connected like magnets – drawn together where they were meant to be.

Hands desperately caressing each other, Chris pulled Jayne onto his lap and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I can't believe this is you" Chris whispered to her kissing her ear and then moving down her neck, kissing his way down to her breasts that he so desired.

"Oh God Chris" she whimpered, eyes widening as he took her nipple into his mouth.

"What Jayne? Talk to me"

"I want you"

"I'm all yours"

She climbed off his lap and slipped her panties down her legs, keeping eye contact with him the whole time smiling as his eyes widened at the sight of her naked body.

She climbed back on his lap and lowered herself onto him.

He grabbed her bum and slowly started lifting her up off him and then letting her slide back down delighting at the look of ecstacy on her face.

It was almost as if they were doing a dance – their rhythm so perfect and in tune with each other.

Suddenly Jayne shouted out "Faster Chris, I need to feel you deeper in me"

He didn't think that he had the strength to keep up the pace that she desired so he lay back on the bed "you're the boss!" he said as he got an eye full of her naked body bouncing on top of him.

That sight of her alone would have made him come but the sensations that she was creating by sitting on him were driving him wild.

He watched her lean backwards with her eyes closed, her body shaking with desire.

It was enough to send him over the edge

"Oh God Jayne, oh God…yessssss"

She collapsed against his body, sated.

"Good thing I am fitter than you" she whispered in his ear.

"You are so not!" he said, flipping her onto her back to prove his point – entering her again – this time he was in control. And this time he did it slowly never taking his eyes off hers.

"You, Jayne Torvill are amazing!"

"and you, Christopher Dean are not so bad yourself" she grinned

"Come here you" he laughed as he kissed her.

He felt almost drunk with happiness and desire – Jayne Torvill was all his.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Chris?"  
>"Mmm?" he said gathering her in his arms.<br>"Do you think that we should have used a condom?"  
>"I don't think so Jayne, though if you prefer to then I will get some for tonight."<br>"Tonight?"  
>"Yes, tonight. I can't imagine not spending tonight with you or any more nights away from you."<br>"You need to slow down Chris, you forget that I am going home this morning to my husband and kids"  
>He sighed, feeling dejected.<br>"Come on Chris, we have to be realistic, this was... Amazing! But we have other lives. I think that it will be good to be apart for the next two days. Put things in perspective a bit"  
>"I don't need perspective Jayne. I know what I want and what I want is you"<br>Jayne rubbed her hands over her eyes, "I wish it was that easy Chris" she said snuggling into him. "I love you so much but..."  
>"I don't want to hear anymore, for now it is just about us" he said starting to stroke her back.<br>She sat up, "I have to get going Chris. I am going to shower and then I must go… home"  
>"Let me run a bath for you at least so you can relax a bit"<br>"As long as it is a quick one"  
>"Wait here, my princess I will call you when it is ready"<br>A few minutes later he stood by her bedside, "your bath awaits fair lady"  
>"thank you oh lowly servant" she giggled<br>"What? Lowly servant, I am your kind sir"  
>"Not in my fantasies you are not" she replied<br>"Ooh you are naughty!" he laughed as he grabbed her bum.  
>"One does not grab a lady's bum" she giggled running into the bathroom.<p>

The bath was full and hot, piled with luxurious foam.  
>Jayne stepped into the bath and lay back in ecstasy. She closed her eyes for a second only to feel the bath water being agitated. She opened them to see Chris climbing in with a grin on his face.<br>"Oh, no you don't! I never share my bath with anyone"  
>"Please Jaynie..."<br>"No exceptions to my rule. The bath is the only place I get peace and quiet"  
>"OK, I'll just watch you then" he said settling himself onto the floor.<br>"You are not allowed to talk then" she said as she lay back again sighing to herself as she closed her eyes and felt the warm water envelope her again.  
>He sat quietly watching her lying there and was touched to see a smile on her face.<br>"What are you smiling at?"  
>"Shhh Chris" she whispered.<br>He obeyed but couldn't take his eyes off her. He just had to touch her.  
>Her wet hair was falling down in tendrils and he wound his finger around them. Gently he began to stroke her face tracing over her eyebrows and down her cheek.<p>

Leaning forward, he softly kissed each eyelid.

She opened her eyes and looked at him – he was so handsome, she reached out to stroke his chin, lingering on the dimple that she loved so much.

"Chris, I'm getting out now, please pass me a towel"

He held the towel out for her as she stepped out of the bath and he wrapped her snuggly into it, enveloping her into a hug.

There was nothing to say, they stood there for what seemed like a lifetime wrapped in each other's arms but in their own thoughts.

Eventually they broke apart.

"Do you mind if I get into the bath while you get dressed?"

"Why would I mind? If you want to bath in my dirty water, that is your choice!"

He climbed into the bath with a grin and lay back.

A few minutes later, Jayne came into the bathroom to do her hair.

He watched her run the brush through her curls like a man obsessed.

"OK, I'm ready, I have to go Chris"

"Stay"

"I can't – get out the bath and say goodbye properly"

This time she held the towel out for him and wrapped him into a hug.

"I love you Jayne, I don't want you to leave"

"Goodbye Chris" she whispered into his ear and she walked out of the room.

He stood by the window watching her get into her car and drive away.

"Goodbye Jayne" 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

Chris collapsed onto the bed feeling his heart in his throat.  
>He could not believe that he had let her go again!<br>He grabbed her pillow, inhaling her scent and hugged it to his body.  
>I am useless he sighed as he snuggled into bed with her pillow. This is all I get, I don't understand it. It seemed like she wanted me so badly and now she has left me again.<br>He wallowed in his misery, sighing loudly to himself, caressing the pillow  
>He could not make himself get off the bed, it was the only contact that he would have with Jayne today, so he was going to spend the day lying in her bed. And maybe even tomorrow, he would still be lying there when she returned.<br>As he sighed once more, he sunk his head into the pillow willing himself to breathe deeply and try to calm down.  
>He heard a noise at the door and then it clicked open.<br>Jumping up with excitement, he turned towards the door.

"Sorry sir, cleaning service, we thought that the room was empty." She stifled a giggle as she glanced at his muscular body hidden only by a towel as she reversed out the door.

"I'll come back later to do the room" she shouted from the corridor.  
>Chris moaned as he threw himself back onto the bed.<br>How pathetic am I that I could think that she would have come back when she is on her way home to her family.  
>He took another deep breathe and allowed himself to dose off for a while.<br>He was awoken by a click at the door. He lifted his head off the pillow to see the door open slightly.  
>"Just bugger off!" he shouted<br>The door remained ajar.  
>"I said get out!" he shouted again.<br>"Right", he heard a small voice on the other side and the door slowly shut.  
>"Oh shit!" he shouted and jumped off the bed, holding his towel to him and threw the door open.<br>Looking left and right, up and down the corridor, he couldn't see anyone but heard the elevator doors slide shut.  
>"Bugger" he shouted as he ran to the elevator.<br>Frantically pressing the button, he watched the numbers descending and decided to make a run for the steps. He ran down two steps at a time and burst through the ground floor entrance.  
>"Jayne!" he shouted, realising what a spectacle he was making of himself running through the foyer in his towel.<br>He sprinted out the front door and was suddenly aware of the rough concrete beneath his feet.

"Ow, ow, ow" he grumbled  
>He couldn't see her anywhere and dejected turned around and walked back into the hotel aware of people's stares.<br>Head down looking at the ground, he headed back towards the lift.

"Chris" he heard  
>He shook his head. I'm hearing things now as well as seeing things. I'm going crazy.<br>"Chris" he heard his name called again.  
>Slowly he turned around and there she was. The most beautiful sight he could ever wish to see. Jayne standing there with her arms open, a frown on her face and a silly grin twinkling at him.<br>"You came back", he whispered falling into her arms giving a few people a good eye full of his bum as his towel slipped down slightly.  
>"Let's go back upstairs", she said with a smile, tucking his towel back around his waist and linking her fingers with his.<p>

In the lift, he couldn't help staring at her.

"You came back" he said again

"How could I not?" she replied looking up at him.

As they got to her floor, the elevator doors opened. He put his arm around her shoulders and grinning, led her back to her room.

Reaching for the door she said, "Chris what are you wearing?"

"Let me worry about that" he chuckled.

Stepping into the room, he was about to close the door when he pulled it open again and placed the Do not Disturb sign on the handle.

"Now where were we?" 


	8. Chapter 8

The next day they went to the training rink together.

"OK, here goes," said Chris wishing that he and Jayne could just stay in their little love bubble forever rather than having to face the real world.

"Chris, Chris!" he heard and turned to see Karen rushing towards him.

"Where the hell have you been? I can't tell you how many times I tried calling, I left messages.. I was really starting to worry" she stared at him accusingly and through narrowed eyes noticed that he was clutching hands with Jayne.

"Chris, I need to have word with you"

He started following her, Jayne in tow.

"In private!"

"Karen, we don't have time for this now – we have to put together our With or Without You routine and we only have today to get it sorted out"

He headed towards the edge of the rink to get his skates on and Karen noted that he still had not let go of Jayne's hand.

Karen let out a sigh that was more like a blow of frustration.

She could never get Chris on his own and when she did he was always in his own world and seemed to be constantly distracted.

She stood and watched as Chris prepared the silks for practice and turned to see that Jayne was nowhere around.

She rushed up to him on the ice.

"Chris I am serious – this is not a relationship! A relationship involves communication and you leaving your cellphone off for the whole day is not communication!"

"Karen, just calm down"

"I do not feel calm – you have no idea how worried I was. How was I supposed to know that nothing terrible had happened to you?"

"Nothing bad happened!"

"But how was I supposed to know that?" she replied realising that Chris was not even looking at her.

She turned to follow where his line of vision and surprise, surprise – who should be coming towards them but Jayne?

And why were his eyes twinkling at Jayne when they had just been frowning at her?

God, I am an idiot to be with this man who obviously is so obsessed about someone else that he can't have, she thought.

"Alright, lets get some music on and start this" said Chris.

He absolutely loved the song With or Without you by U2 and this version was a hauntingly beautiful one.

What he did know as he hummed the melody to himself was that the words were not exactly appropriate for his relationship with Jayne. He simply could not live without her – there was no 'with' problem here.

He never ceased to be amazed at how brilliant she was at performing aerial work – obviously she was an angel without wings because only an angel could fly like that.

"What are you smirking at Chris?" Karen asked.

"Nothing" he replied feeling like a naughty schoolboy but then thinking of naughty school boys, he started to think of other naughty things that he could do.

"You are smirking again Chris"

"Whatever you say Karen, let's start"

Jayne and Chris worked hard to perfect their routine and were exhausted when Karen called time for a break.

She had been watching their routine come together and paranoia was starting to creep into her consciousness. Even though the routine was demanding which would usually cause Chris and Jayne to argue, they seemed to be totally in tune with each other.

She had observed subtle communication going on between them. And while this was not unusual for them, there seemed to be something more today – something that she could not put her finger on.

Actually, if she was absolutely true to herself and brave enough to confront it – she could put her finger exactly on it. Something had changed in their relationship and it had nothing to do with her.

"We'll catch up with you in a few minutes, I just want to go through this move one more time" shouted Chris at her and turning to look at Jayne and winking at her.

"Oh Chris, I am starving," moaned Jayne rolling her eyes at him.

"If you want to moan, I'll make you moan" he grinned.

"Let's just do this section one more time Jayne and then I will see to your lunch you hungry woman"

As they lifted up into the air and started spinning around, Chris caught her cheek with his lips. Turning to face him their lips connected as they continued spinning.

It was the most erotic thing either of them had ever experienced – swirling through the air together, lips searching each other's.

"Oh God Jayne, I love you" he breathed as his lips and her's connected once more.

Just then they heard a gasp that broke them apart just in time for both of them to see Karen run out of the building.

They returned to the ice agonizingly slowly and as soon as he could, Chris started to sprint off in the direction that she had run.

Jayne grabbed his arm and pulled him back

"Chris! You need to give her some space and then the two of us are going to have to face reality. We are choosing to go ahead with something wonderful but we are going to hurt people in the process. It is going to be difficult but we have to deal with it – no more running away. I want to be with you without the deception hanging over our heads."

"Jayne, for once I am going to admit that you are right."

"We are going to have to be brave, but your reward is me" she smiled at him.

"And you are worth everything" he replied gently kissing her and then pulling her into a tight hug.

"Now go and speak to her, she deserves at least that much" she said reluctantly pulling herself out of his grasp and letting him slowly walk away. It pained her to think about she was going to have to do that night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chris finally caught up with Karen at her dressing room as she tried to slam the door in his face.  
>His fingers were almost smashed while trying to catch the door to stop her from closing it.<br>"Bitch" he muttered under his breath  
>"what did you just call me?" whispered Karen, her anger so vicious that she couldn't even speak.<br>"Nothing"  
>"Christopher Dean, you are a lying, cheating shmuck and I want you out of my room now" she found her voice screaming at him.<br>"No, I won't leave until you have calmed down. I want to talk to you, Karen"  
>"I have nothing to say to you Chris except that you used me. Used me like you used Jill and poor Isabelle. You used us all just to keep you sane because you couldn't have Jayne!"<br>"I can't believe you can say that and poor Isabelle - that bitch. Poor Isabelle?"  
>"Isabelle saw what we all should have, that no woman would ever keep you happy if you can't have the one that you want"<br>"That is so not true" Chris started replying but sighed.  
>"It is true Chris, just admit it for once in your life." Karen started calming down as she watched Chris's expression, "just tell me this, and you owe me the truth, did you and Jayne have anything going on when we were together - I mean how long has this been going on for?"<br>"Karen, I never, I mean until a few days ago, I never... Not while I was with you"  
>"And before me?" she asked sitting down on her couch.<br>"I don't think that it is appropriate to ask me that Karen," he said sitting down opposite her, dragging his hands through his hair.  
>"Talk! It is time" she said, "this is not the first time you have been with Jayne is it?"<br>"We never had sex before, I promise you that. We've hugged, we've kissed, we've seen each other naked countless times but nothing."  
>"But you wanted to?"<br>"Oh God Karen, I shouldn't be telling you this but yes, you're right. I have wanted her for so long. It's been like this constant ache for years and nothing has made it right. I don't have regrets though, at least not with Jill. I mean I have my boys because of her. I don't regret this thing between us because you have been an amazing friend for so long and it felt right at the time didn't it?"  
>"The thing is Chris, that for me, it still feels right and I still love you and it really hurts that you cheated on me. Part of me understands why. That part of me knows, always knew that your heart was Jayne's but the other part of me wants to cross this room and slap you."<br>She smiled a sad smile at him, " go and get her Chris"

All this time, Jayne had been pacing about not knowing what to do. She had to wait for Chris but she didn't know where he was or what he was doing. The suspense was killing her. At least she couldn't hear screaming and shouting - that was a good thing, right?  
>She picked up a magazine, thumbed through it and threw it on the floor in frustration. It was no good, she couldn't concentrate. She desperately wanted to know what was going on. She picked up her phone to call Chris and then decided against it.<br>Tea! She thought to herself, make a cup of tea and that should keep me busy and calm me down.  
>She sat down with her cup, blowing into it before taking a calming sip, closing her eyes as she did. She took her tea to the window and looked out. The sun was setting, Chris had been gone for ages and it felt like the past few days were some kind of dream like state that could not have been real.<br>"Oh God," she said to herself while staring out of the window. She watched as people were leaving work, heading home to what she thought were normal lives. Go home to your cosy families, eat dinner, watch some tv, go to bed, wake up and do the same thing again. No press, no reporters, no functions... She sighed again and rested her head against the cool glass of the window.  
>She heard a gentle knock at her door.<br>"It's open," she called half hopeful, half dreading who would be there and then in walked Chris.  
>The distance between them did not seem to exist as they crossed the room and flew into each other's arms. Chris held onto her as tightly as he could, pressing his body against hers, desperate for them to be as one.<br>"Oh Jayne, promise me that you are never going to leave me. I need you Jayne."  
>She gently pulled out of his embrace. "Chris, I can't promise you anything. I haven't even talked to Phil yet. What happened with Karen? I want to hear everything."<br>"Jayne, I can't talk about it now. I feel exhausted, drained. But I will tell you that although she is hurting, Karen understands that I need to be with you. I need you Jayne, and I need to know that you need to be with me too"  
>"Oh Chris," she sighed "it is just not as simple as all that"<br>She looked into his eyes, searching, "Oh come here Chris!" she laughed pulling him back into an embrace, "we'll work through this" she mumbled into his chest.  
>"I love you Jayne," he said looking down at her.<br>He felt his heart swell. This is what my life is meant to be about, he thought while grinning down at her.  
>"What?"<br>"I was just thinking, that this is the first time I have ever felt so much in love. No that's not exactly true I felt this way in.. when was it? In 1982 when we were working on Mack and Mabel, our first romantic piece of choreography, was when I first fell in love - head over heels in love with the idea of Mabel but it was you! Always has been, always will be"  
>Jayne laughed, "for a tough guy, you sure know how to make romantic speeches. Now shut up and kiss me"<br>And he did just that...very thoroughly. 


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Jayne found herself driving south to go and chat with Phil. She found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on driving while she went over and over her dialogue that she was intending to have with Phil.  
>No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't think of the right way to say it. Possibly because she wasn't even so sure of what was right herself.<br>Chris was so convinced and so sure that what they were doing was perfect but he wasn't married anymore and seemed to have the whole thing sorted out in his mind.  
>She tried to distract herself by turning on the radio but it didn't work especially since the music they were playing was so depressing. Couldn't they play anything more upbeat? Just as she was about to change the channel, she heard the familiar strains of the introduction to Someone like you. With tears beginning to trickle down her face she realised that Chris had obviously been in love with her since the beginning and that his failed relationships had failed because he was trying to find someone like her.<br>It gave her a sense of peace that what she was about to do was the right thing.  
>Wearily she pulled her car into the driveway alongside Phil's. She got out and slowly walked up the path to the front door. Opening the door and quietly shutting it behind her, she wondered into the kitchen. The counters were covered in used plates and bread crumbs from breakfast and it was now after 3 in the afternoon.<br>Now in a foul mood, she began throwing things into the sink a little harder than necessary.  
>Phil walked into the kitchen and looked at her.<br>"Do you really have to throw the plates like that?" he asked.  
>"What? I come home to a pigsty that no one can bother cleaning! I don't come home to be your slave Phil"<br>"Why do you even bother coming home?" he shouted, "It's not like you even want to be here is it?"  
>"I came to talk to you Phil" she replied quickly losing her resolve to keep this calm and mature. She was losing her temper.<br>"What the hell do you ever do for me Phil? You relax at home, day in and day out - a kept man who still expects somebody to clean up after him!"  
>"What do you want from me Jayne? I am here for you, waiting for you, you didn't even bother to come home on your day off. What kind of a relationship is that hey?"<br>"It's not" she whispered  
>"What did you just say?"<br>"I said that it is not a relationship Phil, I came home to tell you that"  
>"oh is that right? And who do you think would put up with all your crap? With all your Chris this and Chris that nonsense? Do you honestly think that anyone else would do it?"<br>Jayne did not reply and just looked at him.  
>"What? No! No ways! You can not be serious!"<br>She remained silent, looking down at the floor concentrating hard on a small crack in the tile to stop herself from either crying or screaming at him.  
>"You want to be with him, don't you? Well how do you know that he wants you. He is a serial womaniser, he'll take what he wants from you and then move on to the next little skater that he fancies"<br>"It's not like that Phil"  
>"Then tell me what it is like, actually spare me the details! Go live your fairy tale Jayne - you are so naive! If he didn't commit to you before, he's certainly not going to do it now"<br>Jayne could not think of a reply and as she tried to piece a sentence together he stormed across the room towards her.  
>She thought he was going to hit her but he grabbed her and pulled her towards him and kissed her hard.<br>"Just so that you know what you are missing! Goodbye Jayne" and he stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him  
>She collapsed onto the floor in tears.<br>"What have I done?"


	11. Chapter 11

Jayne sat on the hard kitchen floor, knees curled up to her chest. She couldn't hold back her sobs.  
>What have I done? What have I done? She repeated to herself, tears streaming down her face.<br>Her instinct in her confused state was to reach for her phone and dial an all too familiar number.  
>"Hi Jayne!" answered a cheery Chris<br>His happiness only made her cry harder and although she tried to speak, she could only choke back her tears  
>"Jayne, what is wrong?" he asked to a silent phone<br>"Jayne? Wait there, I am coming!"  
>She sat on the floor trying to take deep breaths to calm herself down and slowly her tears stopped.<br>She felt like she wanted to go home and climb into bed and never have to think about anything again. She laughed at herself when she thought that. She was at home!  
>She slowly pulled herself up and walked out into the garden where she sat on a bench overlooking the garden. A gentle breeze was blowing and although it was cold, it calmed her down, it made her feel like she was alive, rather than in the dream like state she had been in a few minutes ago.<br>She had lost all concept of time and started to shiver from the cold but she couldn't make herself get up yet. Getting up meant facing reality and the longer she could avoid it, the better.  
>She felt a presence behind her and startled, turned around to see Chris standing a few metres away, watching her.<br>"How long have you been there?" she asked  
>"Not long, I didn't want to disturb you"<br>"Oh Chris," she said, tears starting to fall again.  
>Chris moved towards her and enveloped her into a hug.<br>"Come here my angel" he said pulling her legs over his.  
>He held her face in his hands, staring into her eyes.<br>"Jayne, you are so beautiful" he caressed her cheek using his thumbs to wipe away her tears, "please don't cry"  
>"Chris, part of me feels so confused about my life but when I was so upset earlier, all I wanted to do was go home. And that is strange because this is my home. But then I realised that home is where you are. That is where I want to be!"<br>Chris smiled at her and pulled her face towards him, brushing his lips against hers, gently kissing her.  
>She was having none of that and intensified the kiss into something far more passionate. Pulling apart to gasp for air, Chris took one look at her and without any thought dropped down onto his knee.<br>"Chris!" she shouted, "what are you doing?"  
>"Marry me Jayne! I don't want to spend another moment of my life without you in it. I have had an emptiness in me for so long. I have never felt like my life was complete and now I know that there is a space in my heart that I have been carrying just for you. Please fill that spot Jayne, make me complete."<br>Jayne stared at him and gently pulled him back onto the bench to be eye level with him. She frowned at him. He wanted to kiss that frown away.  
>"Chris, I cannot marry you. I think that you have been married enough times. I love you so much, but I can't marry you. You have to see that."<br>"But I want to be with you forever Jayne!"  
>"I didn't say that I didn't want to be with you, I just think that you and marriage don't really go together"<br>"Well without sounding horribly cliched and very much like Hugh Grant... Will you agree... Not to marry me?"  
>"Mmmmm" she grinned at him cheekily, "if you were Hugh Grant, my answer might be different!"<br>"Answer me woman, you are driving me crazy!"  
>"Yes, Christopher Colin Dean, I will not marry you but I will be yours forever!" she laughed.<br>"in that case, come here" he laughed back and pulled her back into a kiss that left no doubt what either of them wanted.  
>Hands roaming each others bodies, they pulled each other as close as they could.<br>"What the fuck are you doing? With my wife?"  
>They pulled apart as quickly as they could. Jayne stared at the ground but Chris looked Phil in the eye.<br>"it is time for you to accept the truth Phil - Jayne and I belong together"  
>"I ain't gonna accept anything!" he shouted storming up to Chris.<br>But Chris had fast reflexes and hit Phil square in the jaw before he could see what was coming. Chris grabbed Jayne's arm and pulling her with him, dragged her towards his car.  
>He literally picked her up and put her into the passenger seat. Slamming the door he jumped behind the wheel revving the car before speeding down the road.<br>Jayne was in hysterics. "You just kidnapped me Chris! I can't believe it. What about my bag and my phone?"  
>Chris just laughed back. "I guess we will have to deal with that later but right now, I have other plans!"<br>"What plans?"  
>"You'll just have to wait and see now won't you?" he grinned at her as he turned off the main road. <p>


	12. Chapter 12

"Chris?"

"Mmmmm?" he replied humming to himself.

"You know this isn't the way back to London?"

"I know that, we are not going back to London"

"You have truly gone mad! First you hit my husband, good punch by the way but I think you could use some lessons from me"

Chris just raised his one eyebrow at her.

"Then you kidnap me, without my phone and my bag which has my money in it, I might add and now you say we aren't going back to London. Who is going to train the celebrities tomorrow?"

"OK, OK calm down woman. Firstly I have wanted to hit Phil for so long it was just like my fist was meant to meet his face" he said glancing sideways at her.

She glared back at him.

"Sorry but it is the truth, he doesn't deserve you, you know?"

"secondly the only way I was going to get you on your own for a while was to kidnap you. Don't worry, it's all sorted out, we'll get back to London tomorrow afternoon. Let them sort themselves out. Let Karen do something on her own for a change!"

She looked at him, so passionate in what he was saying and let out a laugh. "What am I going to do with you Chris?"

"I can think of a lot of things but..."

He pulled the car off the road and turned to look at her, "start by marrying me?"

"No Chris, you really are mad! I said that I am not marrying you and I am not changing my mind."

"We'll see about that" he said pulling back onto the road grinning crookedly at her.

Before she knew it they pulling into a long drive.

"What is this?"

She was answered as they rounded the bend and the most beautiful country manor came into view.

"oh my word Chris, this is breathtaking!"

"For my princess," he said parking the car and jumping out to open her door for her.

"Thank you sir" she smiled at him taking his hand in hers, clasping his fingers. Just as quickly as she had grabbed his hand she let go.

"What is wrong?"

"I just don't want anyone to see us together" she said motioning between them.

"Alright, I will go and check in, you wait here and I will come and fetch you. I'll ask if they have another entrance."

She watched him as he climbed up the stairs towards the grand entrance. She was taking in the beauty of the place (and the sight of Chris's gorgeous bum too).

Chris walked up to the reception desk.

"Can I help you Sir?"

"Do you have a room available for tonight, preferably a luxurious one?"

"All of our rooms are luxury Sir but the honeymoon suite is available tonight if you would like"

"I would very much like that!"

"excellent Sir, may I just get your details and we will take your luggage up to your room"

"We have no luggage. And do you possibly have another entrance that my fiancé can use? We don't want to be seen together."

"Yes of course Sir," he replied frowning at this unusual request "you go up to your room and our concierge will escort your fiancé through the kitchen entrance."

Jayne was wandering around the gardens waiting for Chris pondering on why he was taking so long. She looked up to see a young man walking towards her.

"Excuse me ma'm, you fiancé has asked me to escort you to your room. Would you like to use the kitchen entrance or are you alright to follow me through the front?" he said in awe of who he was speaking to.

"I am sure the front will be fine thank you" she replied thinking that she was not sure that she had a fiancé.

"May I take your luggage for you?"

"Um, I don't have any luggage" she replied avoiding his eyes.

"No problem, follow me then."

Jayne followed the concierge cheekily hanging back a bit to admire a rear view. A man in uniform always did it for her.

He led her up to a door and discreetly knocked.

"Your fiancé Sir" he said as he tried his best not to let his eyes bulge out when he saw who just opened the door.

"Thank you" said Chris who placed a big tip in the man's hand and placed his finger on his mouth gesturing for the man to take the hint.

Jayne stepped into the room and she was speechless.

The room was huge with a extra large bed enveloped in white linen and strewn with rose petals. Chris was grinning at her with a champagne glass in his hand.

"What's all this" she asked accepting a glass from him.

"All for you my angel, our first proper night together - you and me, together the way it has always meant to be!"

"Shall I run a bath for you?"

She nodded which was all he needed to go running into the bathroom shouting back to her "I'll get it ready for you!"

She laughed out loud at his exuberance. He was like an overexcited puppy.

"Your bath awaits" he said taking her hand and leading her into the luxurious bathroom. The bath was threatening to overflow with foam.

"Let me help you out of those clothes" he said bending down to take off her shoes.

He barely touched her as he slowly removed each item of clothing yet electricity seemed to bounce off them. Her breathing became deeper as he removed her bra, bending down to kiss her neck. She pushed her hands up under his shirt desperate to feel his skin under her hands but he lifted her hands off his chest.

"Not now" he whispered "you relax in the bath and I am going to bring the champagne in for you"

He helped her step into the bath and lovingly smiled down at her as she lay back and let her eyes close.

A few moments later, Chris handed a glass of champagne to Jayne.

"Mmm - this is the life" she said as he sat on the edge of the bath.

"I would love to climb in with you Jaynie but I know your rules so I will be good" he stated twirling her damp hair into tendrils.

She sipped the champagne and smiled at him.

He felt like his heart had skipped a beat.

"Jayne…"

"Shh don't talk, lets just be quiet for a while" she whispered.

He cleared his throat, looked at her, cleared his throat again, twisted and untwisted her hair.

"What Chris?"

"Nothing I just think that you should change your one person in a bath rule. I'm going mad here"

"Nope, not changing the rules"

"In that case, Ms Torvill, I am pulling you out of this bath!"

He leant over the edge of the bath and with very little effort, bent down and picked her up clear out of the water.

Holding her in his arms, dripping wet and naked he gently began nuzzling into her neck.

She clasped her hands around his head and pulled his mouth to hers in a very ungentle way.

Not letting go, he carried her straight to the bed and dropped her in the centre of the soft white duvet.

He stood back to admire the view of her beautiful body for a moment before climbing onto the bed to join her.

"Chris" she moaned as pulled her body against his.

The last conscious thought she had was that the old cliché of the earth moving was true if you are with the right person.


	13. Chapter 13

Their love making was frantic, each desperate to have more of each other. The twisted and crumbled linen was testimony to that.  
>Chris rolled over, smiled at her and fell asleep on top of the bed.<br>"You have got to be kidding!" groaned Jayne, "wake up Chris, I am not finished yet"  
>She felt satisfied but after experiencing multiple orgasms for the first time, she was keen to keep going and was definitely still feeling very horny.<br>"Chris!" she tried to wake him but he only groaned, rolled over and pulled her into a hug.  
>"Good night my love" she whispered into his ear as she pulled the duvet over both of them.<p>

The next morning Jayne woke up early with sunlight streaming into the room and right into her eyes. She turned over to see Chris still fast asleep, sunlight shining on his face highlighting his golden hair.  
>She sighed, "still my blonde prince" she whispered sitting up only to hear a loud noise escape from her stomach.<br>"Chris, wake up Chris"  
>"Mmmmm morning princess" he croaked looking at her through one eye.<br>"Chris I am starving, we didn't eat dinner last night."  
>"Who needs to eat when they are so in love?" he stated grabbing her hand and pulling it to his mouth to kiss it. He had a naughty look in his eyes as he changed his mind and slipped one of her fingers into his mouth, sucking on it seductively.<br>"Oh God" Jayne sighed feeling the heat build up once more, " you make me so horny Chris but I am so hungry"  
>He just eyed her, his mouth full of her fingers and only sucked harder as he reached out to grab her breasts.<br>"Breakfast can wait" he said kissing the tips of her fingers, "first I want you"  
>The look he gave her was enough to make her straddle his hips and pull him into her, groaning as she did.<br>"That's it sexy" he smiled as he watched her tilt her head back in ecstasy,  
>"come for me baby"<br>She rocked herself on him until her hips became too painful to carry on and she collapsed on top of him.  
>"Mmm you're gorgeous" she mumbled into his chest "but I am still starving"<br>"Ok," he said gently lifting her off him "room service for Madame?"  
>"Now you know the way to my heart!"<p>

A while later, wrapped on a gown, Chris answered the door.  
>"Room service Sir!" and he wheeled in a huge trolley of food.<br>Jayne came out of the bathroom in her gown and surveyed the table.  
>"Oh God this looks good" she said looking at pancakes, croissants, waffles, fruit salad, a pot of coffee and a bowl of cream.<br>She sat down across from him "I could get used to this you know"  
>"I know and I intend to keep you very happy my love" he said as he placed a waffle on the plate, poured syrup over it, topped it with strawberries and then a spoon full of the clotted cream.<br>"Open up," he said as he passed a fork full of waffle and strawberry towards her.  
>"Perfect!" she sighed.<br>"I could think of a few other things to do with this cream" he grinned at her wickedly.  
>"Mmm, so could I but you are forgetting that we are due back in London this afternoon"<br>"I wish that we could just run away, just the two of us to a place where nobody knows us. I could easily give up everything just to be with you"  
>"Chris, I promise that as soon as this season is over, we will make a plan to get away. How about South Africa? I would love to spend time on the wine route with you and I bet you that nobody will know who we are there, no paparazzi, just you and me, being just us."<br>"Sounds like heaven"

Before they knew it, they were back into dancing on ice routine. Training and choreography took up their days and they took up each others nights.  
>One morning they were just stepping off the ice for a tea break when they looked up to see their assistant rushing up towards them.<br>"I was sorting the mail and look what I found - looks official" she said handing the envelope to Chris.  
>It was addressed to Ms J. Torvill (MBE) &amp; Mr C.C. Dean (MBE).<br>Turning it over, Chris noted the royal crest on the back of the envelope.  
>He opened it and scanned the letter<br>"Oh... My...God" he exclaimed passing the letter to Jayne. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh my God, we are going to be knighted" Jayne screamed a little louder than was necessary.  
>The next thing they knew, they were surrounded by all of the cast and crew of Dancing on Ice who all started clapping and cheering and wolf whistling.<br>Grinning insanely, Chris gave an impromptu speech of thanks.  
>"Are you ready to get back to work Jayne?"<br>"I think that we deserve the afternoon off don't you?"  
>"We definitely deserve it but even the Queen is not going to stop Sunday from looming ahead and we have to finish the choreography for the celebs at least. But I will take you somewhere special this evening to celebrate" he winked at her.<p>

Later that evening, Chris was once again howling in frustration as Jayne took forever to get ready.  
>"Jayne you are stunning already, you don't need all that makeup"<br>"I want a chance to dress up, you know how I love it, you impatient man, " she sighed as she bent closer to the mirror to apply her eye makeup.  
>Chris gave an exaggerated sigh once more as he collapsed backward onto the bed in a dramatic pose that was as overacted as he thought possible.<br>His drama only made her laugh but as he caught her eye he took a breath.  
>"God, you are gorgeous. I don't know if I am going to make it to the restaurant without ravishing you first!"<br>"Patience, Mr Dean, is a virtue that you seem to be missing" she said batting her long eyelashes at him.  
>"I can't help it, you are so sexy and beautiful and if you don't hurry, I am just going to take that dress off you!"<br>"Oh you will, will you? Well I'm ready Sir Christopher Dean. I like the sound of that"

They went to a cosy Italian trattoria and sat at a table tucked into the corner. Chris ordered a Pinotage and toasted her as the wine was poured. "To us and most of all to you my gorgeous angel, to being honoured by the queen" he said as he raised his glass. "You know pinotage is almost purple when you hold it up to the light so it will almost remind me of us"  
>"Speaking of wine, I am really going to take you to South Africa when the tour is over" he stated boldly, "imagine walking hand in hand through the vineyards and on the beaches and I have always wanted to dive with sharks"<br>"Only you Chris, would go from the most romantic idea to the most ludicrous!"  
>"I'm serious Jayne - about the trip and about the sharks, it seems amazing from what I've heard!"<br>"south Africa sounds heavenly and I don't think that a single person there will know who we are. But shark diving! You are a crazy man you know, it is a wonder that you haven't had more injuries or that I haven't had a heart attack from watching you yet"  
>"And who's the romantic now?" he said pulling her hand toward his mouth to kiss it.<p>

Their evening was perfect, the dinner and the wine, each other's company And most of all the end of the evening, when they made slow, passionate love. No more frantic need for each other, their love making was sensual and arousing.  
>"Chris?" Jayne asked as lay in bed afterwards, fingers entwined with each others.<br>"Please can we get to sleep" he moaned turning to look at her.  
>She was sitting up in the bed looking like sleep was not necessary.<br>"What do you wear to a knighting ceremony?"  
>"Well, I'll wear a suit and tie"<br>"I'm not talking about you, what am I going to wear?"  
>"Oh God," he moaned again, "you are never going to sleep if you start thinking about clothes. How about you stop worrying and go to sleep now and on our day off, I'll take you shopping."<br>"With your credit card or mine?"  
>"Mine! Now go to sleep"<br>Jayne shuffled down under the duvet and spooned against his body.  
>"Chris?"<br>"What now?"  
>"I love you"<br>"I love you too" he whispered and bent down to kiss her shoulder.

The morning of their big day finally arrived.  
>Chris had set the alarm early to make sure that Jayne was going to be ready on time.<br>And when he saw her dressed in her new dress and Jimmy choos it took his breath away. It was worth every pound even though his bank balance had been severely dented.  
>"Ms Torvill, you look exquisite" he smiled at her admiringly.<br>"You don't look so bad yourself" she grinned back at him as she took in his fine form in a new chocolate brown suit, "but please let me redo your tie. I don't like how you tie it all skinny."  
>"I like it that way, it's fine"<br>"Just humor me Sir Dean, do it for the Queen if not for anyone else"  
>She undid the tie and started redoing it staring seductively into his eyes.<br>"I can't resist a man in a nice tie" she whispered to him and she slowly kissed him as she completed the knot "sexy man"  
>"I am going to have trouble keeping my hands off you at the palace"<br>"Keep focused Jayne and the palace is a good place to think about the Queen rather than my hot body" he chuckled as she made a grab for him.  
>"Uh uh you don't. Let's go. Are you ready to meet your Queen Ma'am?"<p>

They were both overwhelmed by emotion at the knighting ceremony though Chris was surprised the queen did not actually say arise Sir Christopher like he had always read in books as a child.  
>Afterwards they were gathered in the ballroom to meet members of the royal family and the press.<br>"Jayne! Chris!" shouted the photographers all keen to get the best photo but one member of the press noticed the way that Jayne and Chris were holding hands with their fingers entwined and he zoomed his lens to focus on their hands to capture the perfect shot.  
>They lined up to greet her majesty.<br>As the queen stood in front of them, Jayne curtsied deeply as Chris bowed. It looked choreographed because they had been doing it for audiences and judges for years but it made her majesty smile at them.  
>"At last," she said "I should have done this a long time ago"<br>She looked from Jayne to Chris and tilted her head sideways as she smiled, "so are you two together as a couple?"  
>Chris just smiled and nodded at her.<br>"At last, you should have done this a long time ago" she laughed.  
>"And Sir Christopher Dean, have you proposed marriage to this fine lady of yours?"<br>"I have your majesty but alas, the lady refuses"  
>"Dame Jayne, as your sovereign and leader I insist that you marry this man!"<br>"Thank you Ma'am" said Chris a little too loudly.  
>"So what about it Jayne?" he asked as the queen moved on.<br>"Don't go there now Chris" she whispered out the side of her mouth. "And don't do those puppy dog eye things at me, they have never worked their charms on me"  
>"In that case, I will just go to the toilet, been dying to go for ages" he said with a mock look of sulking on his face.<br>"I'll wait for you" she said as he opened the toilet door.  
>Jayne smiled randomly at people coming past to congratulate her.<br>"What is taking him so long?" she wondered tapping her foot impatiently.  
>She looked left and right and pushed the door slightly open to see if she could see Chris and then decided to go in.<br>As she closed the door, Chris opened the door of the stall.  
>The look of surprise on his face was priceless as she pushed him back into the stall and locked the door behind them.<br>He fell backwards and sat roughly on the toilet and looked up at Jayne who had what can only be described as an evil grin on her face.  
>She hitched her skirt up and climbed onto his lap, straddling him and pulling his face towards her.<br>"Jayne" he mumbled beneath her mouth, " we are in the palace, people are going to wonder where we are."  
>"Don't care" she laughed as she pulled him closer to her with his tie<br>"Oh my God Jayne, you are a minx" he said feeling a familiar warmth starting to spread in his groin.

Just as he thought that they would just have a bit of fun and then leave, Jayne reached down between them to undo his zip and release his throbbing cock. Pulling her panties to the side she sat down on him.  
>"Oh God Jayne" he moaned as he watched her stunning body bouncing up and down rhythmically in front of him.<br>"Oh God Jayne" he said again "we're in the palace... we've just been knighted...and I'm going to come"  
>At that moment they heard the bathroom door opening. Chris frowned in frustration but Jayne covered his mouth with her hand as she continued riding him. His eyes bulged at her but she just grinned back as they heard the toilet door next to them close. Still she carried on as quietly as she could until they heard the toilet flush and the door open again.<br>She burst out laughing as she climbed off him and gave him a wink.  
>"Let's get back to the celebrations" she said.<br>"Check is the coast is clear before we leave Chris"  
>He opened the door, stuck his head out and looked around<br>"Can't see anyone - hurry" he said holding out his hand to her.  
>They quickly ran out of the bathroom together almost knocking over Prince Charles in their haste.<br>"Ah there you are!"


End file.
